SUMMARY The UR-Udall Center's Administrative Core will utilize the established resources of the University of Rochester's Center for Health + Technology (CHeT). Over the past 25 years, CHeT has pioneered multi-center research studies that have enrolled 40,000 individuals in 120 studies that have led to seven FDA-approved therapies, including four for PD. More recently, CHeT has used technology to transform PD research and care. Among these PD initiatives are disease models that have identified novel clinical and genetic markers of disease progression, the first two virtual PD research studies, the two largest smartphone studies in PD, the first longitudinal wearable sensor study for PD, and the only national randomized controlled trial of telemedicine for PD. The University's Goergen Data Science Institute and the University of Rochester's Clinical and Translational Science Institute will support the Administrative Core. In addition, a multidisciplinary network of leading investigators from top institutions, including Johns Hopkins, Aston University, and MIT, and innovative collaborators, such as 23andMe and Sage Bionetworks, will guide and assist with executing the UR-Udall Center's activities. The Administrative Core will conduct unparalleled outreach at the state, national, and global level. CHeT will utilize its statewide telemedicine network, which cares for hundreds in health professional shortage areas, to bring research opportunities to individuals in their communities. Working with the nation's largest advocacy organizations, the Core will enable national participation in research. Using its recently launched ParkinsonTV, the UR-Udall Center will reach 100,000's of individuals globally to educate them about PD and novel research. Finally, the Core will leverage the Department of Neurology's T32 fellowship program in experimental therapeutics, as well as extensive research and career development opportunities, to assemble and cross-train clinician-scientists and 10-20 computer scientists, mathematicians, and electrical engineers in PD research to create the first collaborative group of PD investigators with both clinical research and computational science expertise. This influx and development of scarce human capital will be one of the UR-Udall Center's many enduring and valuable contributions to the field.